The present invention relates to information processing devices, methods, and programs and, more specifically, to an information processing device, method, and program allowing to create easily and swiftly contents of effect-applied still images to be displayed in order with BGM (Back Ground Music).
Personal computers (PCs) and other various types of equipment are often provided with so-called a slide show feature. With the slide show feature, still images are automatically displayed in order at established time intervals, e.g., at every second. The PCs and equipment are those handling still images captured by digital cameras, and some give users the option of selecting BGMs for slide shows to suit their preferences.
Such a slide show feature eliminates the need for the users to manipulate the device for displaying the still images piece by piece, and automatically displays the still images sequentially with the users' favorite music.
As an alternative to such a slide show feature of displaying still images in equipment (captured still images) as they are, Non-patent Document 1 (“Docomo Mova P506iC Photococktail” the Internet URL: http://Panasonic.jp/mobile/p506ic/photo/index.html) describes a slide show feature of displaying still images applied with various types of effects in a sequential manner.
With such a slide show feature, the users make selections of target still images for playback, effect type, and a BGM to create a BGM-accompanying content. With the resulting content, the effect-applied still images are automatically displayed in a sequential manner. The problem with the slide show feature of Non-patent Document 1 is that the users are required to manipulate the device for three times to select target still images for playback, the effect type, and a BGM. The easier the device manipulation, the more preferable the feature is. This is because the slide show feature is needed, generally, due to the manipulation complexity for sequentially displaying still images, the users' wish to enjoy viewing still images, and others.
In view thereof, it is considered preferable if a BGM-accompanying content of still images applied with various types of effects is created with fewer manipulation processes for sequential display.
The issue here is that if the users are offered with the option of selecting an effect type and a BGM, the selection results may cause a mismatch between the atmosphere of the BGM and the atmosphere as a result of effects application. With this being the case, the resulting content of a slide show may cause the users to feel ill at ease.